Fate -Consciousness-
'Fate -Consciousness-' (フェイト -現-, ''Feito -Itsutsu-'') is the two hundred and third chapter in the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis In Road´s alternate dimension The Millennium Earl awakens from his sleep in a state of shock. In his minds eye he sees the mysterious Cardinal attacking Allen and calls out to the 14th. The Cardinal envelops Allen in material reminiscent of raw innocence, as seen with Alma and Kanda´s pure untampered innocence, Allen screams in pain but the Cardinal looks calm and composed. Link looks on in disbelief and calls to the Cardinal as the innocence hand detaches from his wrist, all the while remaining perfectly calm. Link shouts who are you and recites an incantation to bind the sudden enemy in his midst, however the Cardinal is surprising fast and is behind Link as the spell is activated. The Cardinal then clamps his hands on Link. Link screams in pain as his face too is enveloped in pure innocence. As the injured Allen struggles to call Links name and wonders what he is facing, the Cardinal tell s Link to calm down as he doesn't want Roulelier to notice yet, with the innocence in Links eyes he is told that he will not remember.Allen shouts to stop and before he has realized what is happening the enemy is pierced through the head, Allen, Still wrapped in the pure innocence having managed to activate it with his thoughts. Allen is distraught by this, not having meant to attack in such a manner and only being concerned with Link´s safety, however he hadn't defeated the enemy at all and the Cardinal speak to him, saying that he must be very strong to be able to move still. The Cardinal explains that there is no one more deeply connect to innocence as Allen because of the emotions he feels. The innocence reacting to the Cardinal and making a bigger wound, the Cardinal tells Allen he grew to become a beautiful exorcist. With his head in the Cardinals hand Allens soul begins to leak out his eyes. through the transference Allen see´s that it was this threat that had attacked General Cross in his chambers. Just as Allen is about to be defeated Road´s dimensional door appears in the room and several tease fly through the door, A hooded figure then appears behind the Cardinal before either enemy has time to react. The Figure is Tyki Mikk and after making light of Allen's situation attacks the Cardinal. Tyki is quick to deliver a huge blow, slamming the figure into the ground with such force the concrete below is shattered. A voice not Tyki´s says it was worth returning him to the church as after 7000 years he had finally found what he was looking for. At that moment Road appears in puppet form from within Tyki's cloak and after transforming back shouts to Allen. Although he is in shock Road runs to him and hugs him closely, she tells him it´ll be alright as his heart pounds and Tyki notes that he didn't even call out to him. As Tyki is looking at Allen and Road the body on the floor moves and the three turn to face the threat once more. The battered body is surprised by the Noah being in the Church. Allen says that the enemy must be an innocence accommodator however Tyki corrects him, explaining that this foe is neither human or compatible with innocence, instead being an independent innocence that exist solely to protect the "heart". The body transforming into a base form, Tyki says the Earl calls it "Apocryphos". Navigation